Chapter 1 The Great Escape
by Fluff Bat
Summary: I do not own any of the other Characters Besides "Death the Insane" and "Ember" You will have to message me if you want to use any of my characters they can not die in your stories if you ask me. I do not want any criticism I only want feedback.


(Now do please keep in mind this is my roleplaying name and any name that is "Death The Insane" and "Ember" my Dragon Ball Xenoverse character, I do not own any of these other characters, the other people in this all belong to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Akira Toriama, and any others that I do not know about. You will have to ask me if you can use it for a couple of your own fan fictions. And I am referring to Ember and Death The Insane. Just email me at: eddierisner )

It is a new day and a weird figure is walking around the city with a black suit with red accents and a red banana. The person then starts to whistle a little tune. "I wonder what will be happening today?" the person said to them self. "Today seems like a really boring day, the sky is shining and I just don't know what to do, I feel so lonely inside but I do want to eat out somewhere." I will tell you on a little secret there is an evil presence that he can't sense but the evil tyrant can sense him. The person sighed. "Well I guess I am going to the nearest restaurant." The person ordered "Chicken Strips with a side of Fries drink will be Spot (Can't use sprite cause it is a drink) and BBQ." About an hour passes and he is almost done with his food but then off in the distance he sees an explosion destroy a building so he thinks it is just a plan that the city is doing. Few seconds later another building explodes and then he finishes his food and walk out of the restaurant. He then flies up above the city and looks around for any disturbances. He then sees something with spikes around he lower body and some weird tissue above the person's shoulders and they have a mask similar to coolers but it has dots instead of lines. The weird thing teleported right in front of the person. They both stared at each other for about a minute. The person asked "Who are you and what did you come here for?"

"I am Ember my dear sir," The thing explained "I have come on this planet that you call Earth in search for the strongest specimen on this planet, and may I ask who you are?" "I am Death, Death The Insane." He explained. "Well your power level is quite good but not good enough," Ember then powered up "You will then see my true power level." Death was surprised by his opponent's power level but he had a trick up his sleeve. As his opponent laughed Death then started to laugh. "Ha…Ha…Ha" Ember stopped laughing, "Oh man this is hilarious cause I hide my power level so then other people don't find me and challenge me." Death then started to power up and in an instant he turned super saiyan. Ember was surprised but then Ember turned into Golden Ember. Death was shocked by Embers new form. "Well you must be a different race I presume, an Arconion?" Death asked. "Why yes I am." Ember said excitedly. "Well then I guess I have to go all out." Death started to charge up and turn Super Saiyan 3. "Now then let's get serious." Death then teleported in front of Ember and punched her (That's right I said "her" it's because my character has a female voice.) right in the gut, she hunched over and coughed blood through the mask. She then teleported behind Death and wacked him in the back of the head with her tail. Death then charged up a beam and shot it at her, but she teleported behind him and grabbed him by his neck. Death then tried to escape her grasp but she had a death grip on his neck. "Any last words?" she asked. "Yes, goodbye." He then grabbed her arm and threw her while she still had a grip on him towards a mountain, Death then charged a blast and aimed it at Ember's stomach. She was then shocked by the blast that was going to hit her so she let go, but Death grabbed her arm and smiled. "This is what you get for ruining my afternoon lunch." She was shocked by the fact that she was out smarted by a saiyan. The blast then hit her right in her stomach, Death let go of her and she went flying. Death then teleported towards her to see a big crater in the mountain. He then landed down in the crater to witness her laying down in the crater still in golden from, but her stomach was bleeding. Death then felt a guilt over him and put a Sanzu Bean near her mouth and then started to say out loud "How do you eat?" Death was surprised to see the mask move downwards. "Ok….?" Death said while bewildered. As he went to give her a Senzu Bean when she grabbed him and threw him down to the ground. "How dear you hurt me like this and try to give me a green bean!" She yelled at Death about how much of a pervert he looked for trying that. As Death tried to escape her grasp she bashed her skull against his, they both were in pain. Death was still trying to escape her grasp but at a sudden moment Death and Ember got teleported to a weird world. Ember was shocked by how much pudding there was that she started to eat it in the blink of an eye. Death started to question where they are. Then suddenly a weird man came walking slowly down the steps. "Well I see that you two were chosen here for a reason." The mysterious person said. "I am Whis the instructor of Lord Beerus." Whis said excitedly. As Whis said that Lord Beerus walked out to expect his pudding to be there but Ember was sitting there about to eat the last cup of pudding. "Don't you dare eat that pudding!" Beerus yelled. Ember stop from putting the cup in her mouth. She then stared at Beerus. "Well I best advise that you don't eat that last cup or he will be angry." Whis explained. "Lord Beerus will have to hurt you and possibly destroy a planet or two." Ember then said "You don't scare me you look so old and brittle, Ha I will eat this last one and there is no body who can stop me." Ember then ate the pudding. Beerus just got angry with Ember and started to go crazy. "Oh dear Lord Beerus is now angry." Whis said.


End file.
